tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Luna and Venom
Ask Luna & Venom is a Crossover AskBlog. The main characters of the blog are a young Princess Luna and the Venom Symbiote (from the mainstream marvel universe, AKA Earth-616). The blog only answers questions, a storyline was in the work but was eventually scrapped because of internal meddling. Story The origins of this strange team is explained in one answer, when Luna explains that Venom has been banished from his own dimension by Reed Richards and Spider-Man. For unknown reasons, the machine that opened the gate to another dimension sent the Symbiote to Equestria and not to an empty dimension where the Symbiote was supposed to be banished to. Luna found the Symbiote, taking it as a pet. 'The Girl from another World' After some time the two get attacked during the night by a mysterious girl named Betty 01 that tries to kill them, claiming that she wants the Symbiote. Luna and Venom try to fight back, but a colt called One interrupts the fight. Luna starts to feel weak because of the excessive time passed merged with the Symbiote, giving the entity named Nightmare Moon the opportunity to try to take control of both Luna and the Symbiote. Venom manages to drain Luna's body of her stamina in a non-deadly way, stopping Nightmare Moon but making Luna unconscious for a long time. One takes care of Luna while she is sleeping, helping Venom to answer some questions. After Luna wakes up, One explains that he's related to Betty, mentioning that she was stolen from him. He then disappears. 'Symbiote Invasion Arc' Betty 01 managed to take a piece of the Symbiote and return to her new master, Sparkling Chaos, that uses the piece to create an army of Symbiotes. Sparkling Chaos then creates a "Shared Dimension" composed by different dimensions fused together that are going to collapse and die. The Symbiotes reign in this shared dimension, killing everything they find or taking every creature they can as hosts. In this shared dimension are blocked some individuals from other realities like Twilight Sparkle (the canon one from the show), found by Luna in her bedroom. After noticing troubles in the city, Luna goes to help the guards. Unfortunately the Unicorn guards can sense Symbiotes hiding in their hosts, letting them know that Luna is "infected" with a Symbiote. Luna tries to reason with the guards, but Celestia appears and tries to convince Luna to destroy Venom. Luna escapes to her tower and get ambushed by Betty 01. During the fight they fall from Luna's tower and she gets her left arm cut off, fainting. Fortunately for her, thanks to the merging of realities an alternate Luna makes her entrance, Doctor Lunsano: a version of Luna from another dimension (basically a parody fusion of Doctor Insano and Science Woona from "Woonastuck"), who stops Betty with her science weapons. Betty escapes leaving Princess Luna under the medical cares of the Doctor and Lunsano and the 10th Pony Doctor, who put her in a tank inside the TARDIS to help the Symbiote heal her wounds. (This is where the project was scrapped. Here's a summary of what should have happened next:) Right before Luna woke up, Sparkling Chaos managed to find a way to get on the TARDIS in an attempt to kill her and her friends. The attempt failed and the group managed to discover his real identity, Shining Armor. In his home dimension, this alternate version of Shining had a war against the Changeling happen after his wedding, giving Equestria an excuse to create a machine that would destroy empty dimensions to power up the magical powers of any pony who wore the armor it was connected to. Cadence and Twilight got killed during the events of the war, pushing Shining to insanity. He now seeks to use the machine to attain tremendous powers in an attempt to resurrect his wife and sister, and he thinks that destroying a huge amalgam of dimensions will do the trick. After being unmasked, Shining retreats, giving the group the opportunity to plan their next move. Luna and her group of friends planned an attack on Canterlot castle, where Shining was keeping the machine powering his armor and the one merging dimensions together. Celestia was also there, trapped by Shining in a tube full of Symbiotes that were sapping her powers and guarded by Betty 01. The attack was a success and Luna and Venom managed to defeat Betty and damage the machine powering Shining's armor. This created an excess of raw and unfiltered magical energy that mutated his body into a monstrous mess. Luna, Venom and their friends manage to save Celestia and they all fight mutated Shining and during the fight Luna manages to make the dimension merging machine explode. Shining is caught in the explosion, which sucked him into a wormhole, his fate unknown but all the dimensions now going back to normal. Lunsano manages to remain in this dimension and swears to one day be back and conquer Equestia, but at a later date. Luna and Celestia confront each other about Venom, and Celestia admits that Venom has earned her trust by defeating Shining, giving Luna permission to keep her closest friend. One reappears and takes away Betty's damaged body. Absolute Nightmare Arc Months have passed since the Symbiote Invasion, and everything has returned to normal. All the invading Symbiotes were dispatched of and all the dimensions returned to their rightful place. Unfortunately, Luna's mood was becoming worse and worse with each day. Celestia, worried, initially thought that was Venom's fault but the Symbiote made her notice that her mood even made her stop talking to him too. Puzzled by the situation, the two confronted Luna, who attacked them. Because of how much Luna had to tap into her own powers to win the battle against Shining Armor, Nightmare Moon had an easier time taking a hold of her finally managing to take full control of her body. With that, she began her invasion. An endless night fell over Equestria, summoning her species on the land. Nightmare Moon was part of a race of interdimensional beings of shadow born into the blackness of space, and their only goal was to eat and consume anything created by the light. Nightmare Moon on the other hand just wanted a kingdom of her own, completely detatched from the beings who ruled over her species. One and Betty reappeared, saving Celestia and the Symbiote. One explained that the reason why he was interested in this dimension was specifically because the presence of Nightmare Moon could've meant an invasion of these creatures, so he offered his and Betty's help, since she was now back to her original programming. Princess Celestia begrudgingly accepted to team up with the Symbiote, bonding with it. One and Betty helped Celestia and Venom to get to the throne room and attack Nightmare Moon, but because Celestia wasn't used to the Symbiote and was still subconsciously resisting bonding with it, the two were defeated. Nightmare Moon was victorious and was about to kill them... But then something happened. Because of the amount of raw power she had used, Nightmare Moon made her presence known to her original Overlords, who were now taking control of her and using Luna's body and her essence to summon themselves on their plane of existence. The Overlord summoned was a humongous, monstrous mass of Dakness that towered over the entirety of Canterlot, destroying the castle while being summoned. Now that the real leader was in control, he commanded the troups initially summoned by Nightmare Moon to get back to their real task: consume all of creation. Out of other options, Celestia and the Symbiote decided to launch a last ditch effort: since Nightmare Moon was out of the picture, Celestia could summon the Sun for a couple of minutes to distract the invaders so the Symbiote could get inside the Overlord and try to reach Luna. Despite Celestia almost being absorbed by the Overlord the plan was a success. Venom managed to reach Luna and bond with her again, setting her free from the control of the Overlord. Thanks to Nightmare Moon unlocking them, Luna had now full access to her powers, upgraded by the Symbiote bonding with her. Taking advantage of this surge of energy, Luna and Venom fought the Overlord, eventually winning. The death of the Overlord meant that Celestia could raise the Sun, killing all the invading shadow creatures. After the Overlord was destroyed, Nightmare Moon's essence remained for a couple of seconds, lamenting her failure. Despite that, Luna thanked her for reminding her of what was actually important. After that, Nightmare Moon died, laughing. Epilogue One and Betty congratulated the sisters for defeating the invasion, assuring them that they'd be back in case they'd need their help. Celestia finally accepted the Symbiote as an actual friend and member of her family. She also admitted that after the death of her parents she started being too overprotective of Luna, not even letting her out of the castle, finally deciding to give her more freedom to do what she wanted to do. Luna was finally back to her regular, adorable self, planning to go on a quest to find Dr. Lunsano with Venom and find friends along the way... Characters Princess Luna - A younger version of Luna,before the events of Nightmare Moon. She's a playful pony that likes cute things, even if her concept of cute can be very subjective (she count Venom as a "Cute Alien from another dimension"). She likes to play a videogames, with or without Venom that she considers a very special friend. She also gets depressed very easily because she doesn't have real friends (besides Venom) because she's forced to never get out of the castle by her sister. This also led her to think that almost all of her subjects prefer her sister and her Sunlight. The Venom Symbiote - Even if it's still a dangerous creature it doesn't want to harm Luna, which it considers an important source of "food" when she grows up. The Symbiote sometimes goes around Canterlot at night,searching for ponies to drain of their Epinephrine, trying to not kill them but not always succeeding. Venom also needs Phenethylamine, something secreted by the brain of every creature. In fact sometimes (rarely) it kills ponies to eat their brain. This substance can be found in chocolate too, which is why it eats large amounts of chocolate. It tries to be good, but sometimes it's really hard. Princess Celestia - A younger version of Celestia, with just purple hair. She doesn't know about the Symbiote, and sometimes the followers make jokes about the fact that she could be hiding Carnage like Luna is hiding Venom. That's not the case. Carnage - Despite being a somewhat recurring character, he never really appeared as the Real Carnage, just non canon cameos in Venom's imagination to answer questions. Nightmare Moon - An evil spirit inside Luna's mind. One said that Nightmare Moon is a creature from the species of the "Darokas", the oldest species in the Universe. they are made of pure Darkness and they feed on the strongest emotion of their host, eating it physically and spiritually. Nightmare Moon feeds on Luna's envy for how her subjects prefer her sister and her daylight. One - One is a mysterious creature from another dimension that has the appearance of a Unicorn. His "Job" is to travel through different dimensions, acting more as an observer for some weird reason. He tends to not get too involved,unless it's necessary. Betty 01 - Betty is a prototype for a biological cybernetic lifeform created by One to help him in his job. After an accident in his laboratory she escaped, searching for the nearest threat in any dimensions. One said that someone re-programmed her, because she didn't listen to his orders. This could mean that her attempt to kill Luna wasn't accidental. Stan Lee - Regular human Stan Lee, Canterlot Castle's janitor. Nobody questions why he's a human or why he's here. Doctor Lunsano - An alternate Luna from another dimension. She became completely crazy after fusing her soul with Nightmare Moon in an attempt to stop her. After that she tried to kill her sister and take over Equestria, but the result was just a banishment on the Moon by her sister. After 2 years she escaped from her banishment thanks to Sparkling Chaos after he fused different dimensions together, transporting her to Canterlot. She now wants to conquer Luna's dimension but she can't do it if it's destroyed by Sparkling Chaos. Bane / Lunsano's Son - Doppel the Changeling once received a box containing a Changeling egg/cocoon. When the egg hatched, he ditched the newborn Changeling in front of the 10th Pony Doctor's TARDIS,where Doctor Lunsano was working to heal Luna (during the events of Symbiotes Invasion). She took the baby as her son (a reference to Doctor Insano's Son), calling it "Bane". Sparkling Chaos - Name used by an alternate version of Shining Armor. In his home dimension a war against Changeling broke after the wedding, giving Equestria an excuse to create a machine that would destroy empty dimensions to power up the magical powers of any pony who wore the armor it was connected to. Cadence and Twilight got killed during the events of the war, pushing Shining to insanity. He now seeks to use the machine to attain tremendous powers in an attempt to resurrect his wife and sister, and he thinks that destroying a huge amalgam of dimensions will do the trick. The Overlords - The highest for of Darokas, creatures who command the ordes of darkness that conquer dimensions. Their presence usually means certain death for every single being on the planet they're trying to conquer. tumblr_m5pnusSpRt1rtuqhro1_500.png|Venom at Manic Moon's club with the Slenderman|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ tumblr_m3q63j98lT1rtuqhro3_1280.png|One takes over the tumblr for a bit.|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ tumblr_m4jbu7bYGR1rtuqhro1_500.png|Luna as a Maid|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ tumblr_m4mj8iziUD1rtuqhro3_1280.png|Luna & Venom with Discorded Whooves|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ tumblr_m4r58rF4lw1rtuqhro4_1280.png|Luna as Haruko Haruhara|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ tumblr_m4uttz9H6L1rtuqhro1_1280.png|Luna & Venom at the Pony prom with Changeling Lyra|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ tumblr_m541h9Ai6l1rtuqhro1_500.png|Luna ready for Prometheus! She's going to be VERY disappointed...|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ Tumblr_m55q7j80No1rtuqhro1_1280.png|THE MAN!!|link=http://asklunaandvenom.tumblr.com/ Trivia *In the Answer number 9 Venom does a reference to a movie reviewed by The Spoony One,called "Skullduggery" (which Luna refers to as "Mareduggery"). The reference is a line from the "Protagonist" of the movie: "I want to Play the Warlock." *In the Answer number 70 Luna uses Venom's ability to create clothes for cosplaying. She creates costumes of: Tomoe Mami from "Puella Magi Madoka Magica", C.C. from "Code Geass", and Rat-Man (an Italian superhero, unknown outside of Italy). *Nightmare Moon appears for the first time in the Answer number 74 *Luna and Venom invited Changeling Lyra to the prom with them Category:Princess Luna Category:Crossover Category:Non-Pony